It's A LoveHate Relationship
by City Of Fallen Angels
Summary: When Clary, a girl with no popularity what-so-ever runs into one of the boys she hates the most, Jace Wayland, Will they learn to like each other? Or will they continue to hate each other? With Jonathan, Clary's Over-protective brother watching her 24/7, Will Jace continue to bother her?
1. Chapter 1

I look at myself in the mirror one last time before approving myself as school ready.

I grab my backpack and shove my few books in it as I run down the stairs, only to find that Jonathan hasn't come down yet.

I groan, plopping down into a chair silently as I watch my mom make breakfast. I grab a waffle and eat it quickly, waiting for Jonathan to come down.

Finally, after five minutes, Jonathan comes dashing down the stairs shouting, "We're going to be late! We're going to be late!"

"Jonathan, just get your keys so we can go." I respond slowly as I make my way out to his truck. He walks out of the house and towards the truck, getting in and starting the motor.

"Okay, lets go." Jonathan grins as he speeds towards school.

We get to school in a record timing, with five minutes left for us to get to class.

I place my bag in my locker, and pull out the books I need.

"I'll see you at Math!" Jonathan shouts down the hall. I smile, turning away from him and heading to Art.

_Ding! Ding!_

The bell sounds through the school just as I enter home room.

"Prepare to be astounded. I'm feeling inspirational today." Simon says animatedly as I sit down next to him.

"Is that so?" I respond. I place my books on the empty seat next to me.

"Yes," Simon smiles at me, though it does not last long. He looks behind me, glaring."

"What's wrong-" I follow his gaze, only to be met with golden eyes staring back at me.

My breath hitches as Jace Wayland stares back at me. His eyes scan the room for an empty seat until Mrs. Sharp interrupts him.

"Your late, Mr. Wayland." The art teacher announces.

"Yes, I know." Jace says coolly, "But, I was very busy this morning. My car broke down."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Okay, I apologize." Jace gives a charming smile.

"You can sit next to Clary today." Mrs. Sharp offers.

"Here, lets switch." Simon says, standing up and pulling his chair out. I smile, moving one seat over as Jace walks towards us.

Just as Simon is about to sit down in the center of the three chairs, Jace takes it before he can.

"What's up, carrot?" Jace asks me. I cringe.

"Shut up, Rapunzel." I respond coldly.

He places his hand on his heart in mock hurt, "Oh, I am offended. I think would be much prettier then her if I was a girl."

"I doubt it." I say under my breath. Simon groans, taking the seat next to Jace.

I sniffle, smelling a cologne scent.

"Carrot's got a cold?" Jace grins.

"If your coming over here to annoy me, then please go away." I hiss.

"No thanks. I prefer annoying you." Simon turns towards Jace.

"Just leave Clary alone! What has she ever done to you?" Simon says In a quiet voice.

"Well, for one she-"

"Don't answer that." I reply.

"Okay Class. This is a free period to draw. Have fun." Mrs. Sharp says, all but enthusiastic.

"Awesome." I murmur, taking out my sketch book.

"Woah. Carrot draws? Let me see this." Jace takes the sketch book from my hands.

"What? No! Jace! Give it back!" I yelp, reaching for it. He barely notices as he puts his feet up on the desk, going through the book.

"Hmm. Is this of your boyfriend?" Jace asks, looking at a drawing of Simon. He turns the page to reveal a golden eyed boy, looking a lot like himself. He pauses, giving me enough time to snatch it away from him.

"He's not my boyfriend." I growl.

I look at Simon, seeing a look of hurt on his face, though it vanishes quickly.

I bite my lip.

_Surely Jace would have made fun of me already if he had noticed the drawing was of him. _I think to myself.

Okay. I am going to be honest.

Before I knew how Jace was, I had drawn a photo of him, though, I never took it out.

And now he probably knows about it.

I groan.

This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seems like forever, the bell rings.

I get up quickly and make my way to my next class... Math.

And sadly, Jace is in it, but, also Jonathan is in it.

Jace doesn't really know that Jonathan is my brother... since he just moved here about a Month ago.

"Hey Clary," Jonathan says to me with a smile, "How is everything?"

"Great!" I force a smile.

"Oh, so Simon isn't your boyfriend but this one is?" Jace chuckles, coming up behind me, "How did you end up with this one?" I turn around, pulling Jace off to the side.

"Listen Wayland." I hiss, "You can terrorize me in any class besides this one,"

"And Why is that, Carrot?" Jace asks.

"Because Jonathan is protective, and he doesn't like it when people mess with me," I inform him, "And I haven't told him about you."

"So he is your boyfriend." Jace laughs, "That. Is. Interesting."

"Jace. I'm doing this for your benefit." I groan, "If you want to, then you can see for yourself."

"What's in it for me?" He asks.

_Not getting squashed like a bug._

"You can terrorize me in any other class. Just not this one," I respond, "And I wont protest."

"It's more interesting when you protest-" Jace starts.

"Then I'll protest! Just please. Don't let him see you messing with me." I look down.

"Well. He isn't new. Did he switch classes?" Jace asks.

"Yeah." I murmur, "You don't know what he's like." I turn to look at my brother's confused face.

"And you do-?" Jace looks up at the ceiling, "Oh, right, you two are dating."

"Eww! No Wayland." I cringe.

"Whatever you say, red." Jace grins, sitting down in a seat. I take the seat in front of him, and Jonathan takes the seat in front of me, turning back and smiling.

_Why are you protecting Jace? The idiot deserves to get his face punched in- _My mind asks me.

_I don't want to have to switch schools again._

I bite my lip, turning back to Jace.

"Thank you." I mouth.

"Whatever." He responds.

The bell sounds.

_Perhaps me and Jace are starting to understand each other._

I smile until I feel a crumbled up piece of paper hit the back of my head. I yelp in surprise, which results in Jace sniggering and Jonathan turning around, looking concerned.

I groan.

_**The Second Chapter Is Completed!**_

_**Please review, favorite and follow! It will mean the world to me...**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

After a few more hours of torture, me and Jonathan are finally walking out to the car together.

"Hey, you know how Mom is going out with Luke tonight?" Jonathan asks as I get in the car.

"Yeah," I respond, tossing my backpack in the backseat.

"Well, I was going to have a few friends over tonight. If that's okay with you?"

"Jonathan. If your asking me to not tell mom, then I wont," I sigh as he steps into the car.

"And that's why I love you." Jonathan grins.

"Okay, can we go?" I ask, "I want to finish my drawing I started last class,"

"I thought you have art first?" He asks. I put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh..."

"Okay," Jonathan laughs, "Lets go. They're on their way already probably." I let out a groan.

After an un-awkward drive, we pull into the driveway. I see that mom's car isn't here, so they must already be out.

"Okay. Their here." Jonathan announces, "If you want to avoid them, go inside." I nod.

"Got it. If there are any hot ones call me down." I laugh at the same time he does.

"I don't know what you'll think of the new one," Jonathan says. I shake my head, stepping out of the car. I quickly pull up my hood to conceal myself from the black Mercedes.

I open the backdoor of Jon's car, grabbing my backpack as the boys start to unload out of their car.

I see three boys come out, though they have their backs turned to me, so I can't see exactly who they are as I walk inside. I pull my hood down, making my red hair more visible as I go to the fridge to get soda.

After lugging the large soda bottle to the counter top, I hear the boys filing into the house. I groan, pouring myself a glass and bringing it back to the fridge. They come into the kitchen, as if they are programed to do so.

"Hey Clary." Sebastian greets me from behind.

"Hey." I murmur, trying to get the fridge open while holding the bottle in one hand.

"Hey Clary." Alec says to me. Alec moved here around the same time Jace did, last month. I sigh, murmuring another hello.

_"Fray?_"

I freeze, turning on my heel to see Jace Wayland standing in my small kitchen, by the counter.

The Soda in my hand drops to the ground, nearly exploding, though I don't notice.

I look at the grinning Jace.

"Wayland." I breathe.

**_I know that it is short..._**

**_The next one should be longer!_**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Clary! What the hell?!" Jonathan exclaims, looking at the soda spilling all over the floor.

I bend down, picking up the soda bottle quickly.

"We'll get towels..." Alec says, motioning for Sebastian and Jonathan to follow him.

Before I can protest, they are already gone.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" I blurt out. Jace grins.

"What are _you_ doing in _Jon's_ kitchen?" He retorts.

"He's My brother, you idiot!" I stand up, placing the nearly empty soda bottle on the counter behind me.

"I thought he was your boyfriend."

"You really do have a thick head." I groan.

"It would help if I were dropped on it." Jace responds coolly.

"I'm pretty sure you were," I say, turning towards him, "And it obviously didn't help."

"Ouch, Carrot." He gasps, "That one hit me right here." He puts a hand on his heart. I scoff.

"Shut up Wayland." I snap, "If I tell Jonathan that your messing with me, then he won't hesitate to kill you." I look down at the sticky mess, wondering where the boys are with the towels.

"What makes you think that he can?" Jace asks.

"Because, Rapunzel, once he goes for your pretty blonde hair, you will surrender."

"You do realize that you just called my hair pretty." Jace grins.

"Shut it Wayland- Jonathan, Alec, Sebastian! Hurry up!"

Just as I say this, I hear a noise and they walk into the kitchen quickly, Jonathan looing confused.

"Wayland." Jonathan says.

"What's up with everyone calling me Wayland?" Jace asks, though his grin fades when he sees Jonathan's face.

"You've been messing with my sister?" Jonathan asks fiercely.

"No- Jonathan- It's fine-" I start.

"No, Clare. We already switched schools for this once. I don't want to-"

"Jonathan!" I hiss, mortified. The three boys look at me, confused.

"You switched schools?" Alec asks.

"Yeah- I- Listen. I don't want to talk about it." I bite my lip, walking hurriedly out of the room.

I soon realize that my shoes are sticky, so instead of moving as fast as I would have liked, I slip out of my converse.

"Damn-" I walk in my socks through the soda mess, the boys staring at me as I walk out of the room and upstairs towards my room.

I pull my sketchbook out of my bag, trying to get my mind off things.

I grab my pencil and put it to the paper, drawing swirls of lines that will soon evolve into a picture.

About ten minutes later, I look at the finished piece.

I tilt my head, seeing a boy. He looks so familiar, but I just can't fig-

My door swings open as Jace walks in quickly. I look at my drawing and then back at him.

Shoot.

I drew Jace Wayland again.

"Here's your shoes, red." Jace tosses the shoes to me on my bed, and I catch them. He turns and walks back out carelessly.

"Thanks!" I yell.

"Yep." I hear him say before he enters Jonathan's room.

I close my sketchbook quickly, tossing it with my shoes off the bed as I lay down. I sigh, not feeling like closing the door.

I quickly fall asleep.

**_Like it?_**

**_Until Next Time, _**

**_xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Clare," I hear a voice say, as I am pushed on the arm lightly.

"Claaaarrrrryyyyy," I feel another push on my arm as I jolt awake.

I sit up, panting.

"Clary? What happened-" I look to my right, seeing Jonathan. I look at my doorway and see the three boys standing there, Alec and Sebastian looking worried, but Jace examining his nails.

"I- Nightmare- Why did- You wake me-" I pant.

"You screamed," Jonathan responds softly. I bite my lip.

"It was actually funny," Jace says, looking up from his nails, seeming amused.

"Listen, Wayland-" I start.

"Jace." Sebastian turns towards Jace, "Just leave her alone,"

"Chill dude. I was joking." Jace says coolly.

"Well then-" Sebastian begins.

"Sebastian," I say, "It's fine. Jonathan, I appreciate you waking me up, but if you could just let me think about it, then-"

"No way." Jonathan says, "I don't want you to face this alone," He sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I'll talk to Jace, and then I'll talk to you about whatever is going on." I nod, looking at Alec's nervous look.

"Thanks Jon." I murmur, "You don't have to talk to Jace. It's fine, I can deal with it." By the clueless look on the boy's face, I guess they can't hear us.

"I don't want you to have to deal with this again," Jonathan says under his breath.

"Its fine, really. He just gets under my skin sometimes, but he's alright,"

"Okay," Jonathan sighs, "I'll just ask him to treat you better." I look at Jonathan, kneeled down beside my bed, telling me that he'll confront my bully.

"That's fine." I say, "As long as you don't say anything bad-" I catch myself.

_Why am I protecting Jace?_

I look away from Jonathan, and at the floor.

I notice my sketch book automatically, flipped to the page of Jace.

_Shoot. It must have flipped over when I threw it._

"Yeah, okay, thanks." I say quickly, "I'm going to... get changed." I sit up on my bed.

"I-" Jonathan scrambles to his feet, making a beeline for the door, along with his other friends.

"Shut the door!" I yell, and Sebastian shuts the door behind him. I stand up and grab for the sketch book. I close it quickly, taking a breath.

_Nice save, Clary._

I think to myself.

_**What do you guys think of it so far?**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

I walk out of my room quickly, walking quietly past Jon's messy room.

After I am past his room, I walk a bit slower towards the stairs, looking down at the crumbled up drawing of Jace.

I bite my lip, thinking to myself.

_Why did I draw him? Why am I trying to defend him? Why-_

I am knocked out of my thoughts when I walk into a wall.

I let out a gasp, hearing one in return.

Wait... walls don't talk...

And there isn't a wall directly in front of the stairs...

"Better watch where your going," I hear a voice say. I flinch away from it, backing up.

_Jace._

The voice registers as I look up to see a grinning Jace.

"It was an accident," I respond, "Can you please get out of my way-"

"Is carrot apologizing?" Jace asks.

"Can I just go-?"

"What's this we've got here?" He asks, taking the paper from my hands.

"A bad test grade, Give it back!" I reach for it, but he holds it higher than I can reach.

"What is the lowest test grade carrot could have-" Jace looks at the drawing, tilting his head, "I know I'm awesome, but I didn't expect them to have tests where you had to draw me. You said you failed? I don't see where you went wrong-"

"If that's your way of telling me it's a good drawing then thanks." I glare at him, "Give it back."

"Maybe I'll show them-"

"Maybe you won't." I say, reaching for it, "Jace! Give it back!"

"Under one condition."

"No way-" I respond.

"Okay then..." He grins, "Hey gu-!"

"No! Fine! Don't-" I groan, "What's your condition, Wayland?"

"I'm going to ask you something," He says, "And you have to answer."

"Fine. What is it?"

_It can't be that bad..._

"Why do you hate me?" He asks seeming serious.

"That, my friend, is a loaded question." I respond.

"You said you would answer." He says, looking into my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Because I want to know."

"Why do you hate me?" I ask.

"I'm the one asking questions." Jace says.

"Not anymore." I look up at the paper he is holding out of my reach.

"Answer mine first." He says, "Why do you hate me."

"I wouldn't consider it hate..." I sigh, "Just a strong dislike."

"But a little bit of hate." Jace says.

"Little bit," I put my hand up, showing a little space in between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Why?"

"Because..." I look down.

"Because why?" He asks again.

"Because you have everything you could ask for!" I blurt, looking around up at him helplessly, "You have popularity, looks, you have a new girlfriend every day." I take a breath, closing my eyes and looking down, "I'm sure you have an awesome family, with a mom and a dad. All I have, is a mom. No dad."

"Clary, if I knew you felt that way then I would have never treated you like I did-"

"Why _did _you treat me like you did?" I ask, "What made you hate me?"

"I never hated you, Clary."

_**Because I am an evil author, I will leave you with your emotions...**_

_***Laughs evilly***_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_"Why did you treat me like you did?" I ask, "What made you hate me?"_

_"I never hated you, Clary."_

"What?" I ask, looking up at him, "You teased me, and tortured me for a month and you did it to prove... Who knows what?"

"I wasn't trying to prove anything." Jace says.

"Well that what the hell did you do it for?" I'm sure now my eyes are huge.

"I did it to-" He struggles to find the right words, "I don't know why I did it. I thought that maybe if I played around with you that maybe you would give up on hating me..."

"Well that was a stupid idea!" I let out a dry laugh, throwing my hands in the air.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He looks down at the ground, "Can we just be friends?"

"Jace Wayland is asking me if we can be friends?" I ask, acting shocked.

"Come on Car- Clary." Jace looks at me, getting serious.

"I'll consider if you stop acting like Mr. Perfect." I say.

"I can't help but be Mr.-" I give him a serious look, "-Normal." He corrects himself, "Because once you get to know me, you'll find out that I am not that perfect."

"And I intend to do so." I respond, "And fine."

"Fine what?"

"We can be friends. It will make Jonathan feel at ease." I sigh.

"So your doing this to make Jon feel better?" He asks.

"Yes."

"No you aren't. You love me." He says playfully, tossing me the drawing of him and walking back towards Jonathan's room, "Watch where your going, Fray." I can practically hear him smiling.

"Whatever Wayland." I call back, looking at the picture.

_Maybe I won't throw it out after all._

I walk back to my room and grab a thumb-tack.

I quickly hang it up above my small desk, biting my lip.

_Am I really friends with Jace Wayland?_

_Yes. Yes you are._

**_Do you like it?_**

**_I'm scared that everyone is going to hate it _**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	8. Chapter 8

I lay down, listening to everything around me.

"Yeah, she's alright I guess," I hear Jonathan's voice through the hall. I look up at my open door, "If we invite anyone over I have to ask my sister not to tell my mom and dad."

"Whatever." I hear a faint noise- Alec's voice.

"Who do you want to invite over Jace?" Jonathan asks.

"Well, there's this one girl-" Jace starts.

"Who is she? Did you ask her out?" Alec asks quickly.

"What? No." Jace responds, "I think she will say no..."

"What girl would say no to Jace Wayland?" Sebastian asks mockingly.

There is an awkward silence.

Jonathan clears his throat, "Did you want to invite her over?"

"I don't think that would be necessary-" Jace protests.

"We're inviting her over." Jonathan says finally.

"Sh-" Jace tries to speak again.

"Where does she live?"

"Not far," Jace responds slowly, "Not far at all."

I feel my heart drop a little.

"Clare?" I hear Jonathan's voice again.

"Yes?" I ask, turning towards the voice.

I don't see anyone.

"Yeah." I hear Jace's voice.

I realize that Jonathan is still in his room.

_Did Jace just say that he likes me?_

**_Anyone understand?_**

**_I was like completely excited when I wrote this!_**

**_Until next time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	9. Chapter 9

I practically hear their jaw's drop.

At this point they are past that, and his bedroom is filled with yelling.

"No way!" Jonathan yells.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alec responds.

"No." I barely hear Sebastian's voice.

"What?" I hear Jace say. I guess he is talking to Sebastian.

"No," Sebastian repeats himself as Jonathan continues screaming and Alec goes silent.

"Shut up Jon!" Jace says, turning to Sebastian, "Why no?"

"Because you will break her heart." Sebastian's voice is deadly silent.

"You don't have a say in weather I like someone or not." Jace says, "Jonathan does, not you."

"When did you even start liking her?!" Sebastian yells, "She doesn't even like you! You made fun of her for literally the entire month you were here!"

"That doesn't matter-" Jace starts.

"Sebastian." Jonathan steps in, "Thanks for trying to protect her, but why do you care?"

"Because I don't want to see her get her heart broken. Especially by _him_." I hear Sebastian respond.

"How do you know she doesn't like me?" Jace says quietly.

"Because. She knows how you are." Sebastian says, "You use girls, and then you break their hearts."

"You do the same thing!" Jace yells.

I've had enough of this.

I walk through the hall and kick Jonathan's door fully open.

"No I d-" Sebastian stops abruptly looking at me.

"Will you guys shut up?" I say calmly.

"I- He- We-" Sebastian stutters.

Jace reaches over and clamps a hand over Sebastian's mouth.

"Yeah," He says quickly, forcing a smile.

I bite my lip, walking out of the room.

"Get - hand - off - me!" I hear pieces of what Sebastian is saying through Jace's hand as I walk down the stairs.

_Does Jace like me? _

"What the hell was that?" I ask myself.

I walk towards my fridge, getting out the non-exploded bottle of soda.

I pour myself a glass, drinking it quickly as I close my eyes. When I open them, I see one of the boys looking at me from the kitchen doorway.

I, of course, don't realize it is a boy before I scream.

"Hey! Shh!" I hear a smooth voice.

He goes to put a hand on my mouth, but I push it away and stop screaming.

I sink to the ground beside the counter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I look up at the blonde boy in front of me.

"It's fine Jace." I murmur as he sits down beside me, leaning on the counter next to me.

"So, I'm guessing that you hear that?" He asks, but I shake my head, sitting up slightly so I can grab the bottle.

I take a sip from it, "Don't know what your talking about." I respond.

"Yes you do." He takes the bottle from me and takes a sip from it as well.

"So what?" I ask, "It won't change anything."

"It wont?" He seems excited.

"Well, don't deflate." I say sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I just don't know if I feel the same way." I respond, biting my lip, "I mean, I'm scared to trust you."

"Why?"

"You have crushed so many girls." I respond as he offers the bottle back to me. I take a sip of it as I place it on the ground in between us.

"I haven't crushed as many girls as you think I have." He says.

"What do you mean?"

"Half the girls at school are lying." He says, looking down.

"So you _have _dated the other half of the school." I give a dry laugh.

"Depends. Have you lied about us dating?" He asks, raising one eyebrow. I growl at him.

"No!"

"Have you dated me?" Jace asks.

"No." I say seriously.

"Well. No. I have not dated the other half of the school." Jace responds."

"Almost half." I cringe.

"That's not true either." Jace looks down.

"Then what is true?" I ask, "Please. Enlighten me."

"I've dated 5 girls." He says, "At the most."

"Whatever," I murmur, making a move to stand up. He pulls me down,

"Clary." He says, "Fine. Ill be honest." He thinks, "Like 10."

"I can believe that." I respond.

"If I told you how many I have done anything else with then you wouldn't believe me." Jace looks up at me.

"How many?" I wince.

"None." He looks forward.

"Wow."

"I'm waiting until I find someone that I actually love." He looks down.

"Your dating Kaelie Whitewillow though," I look at him.

"I broke up with her last week," He says.

"Hurry up Jace!" I hear someone shout from upstairs.

"That's horrible." I bite my lip as he looks at me.

"She was going around and starting rumors."

"Oh." I look away.

"Who was your first boyfriend?" He asks.

"What?" I ask, taken aback, "Oh, Um. I didn't-" I stop talking, standing up.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm going to go upstairs." I start to walk as he gets up and runs towards me, grabbing my arm. I yelp.

"I- I'm sorry." He lets go of my arm.

"Its not your- It's fine- Just-" I look at Jonathan coming down the stairs with Sebastian and Alec behind him.

"You can have whoever you want over." I say slowly before grabbing my sweatshirt and my phone. I walk out the front door, ignoring Jonathan's concerned yelling.

"Clare!" I hear a voice say before I slam the door shut.

I pull my sweatshirt over my head as I walk towards the sidewalk.

I start walking along the shops as I reach the plaza.

"I should have brought money-"

I am cut off by my phone ringing. I turn it off as I continue walking.

_Clare!_

I listen to the voice repeating in my head as I keep walking.

_Clare! Clare! Clare..._

I jump, realizing that my name is being called in the cold air.

I turn right, towards the noise.

"Jace?"

"Clare!" I hear his voice, "I found you, finally."

_**Woah! That took a while! Is it long?**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously _

_I turn right, towards the noise._

_"Jace?"_

_"Clare!" I hear his voice, "I found you, finally."_

"What?" I ask, walking backwards. I listen for his voice, though I cannot see him.

"I was looking for you." I hear his voice behind me before I trip trying to turn around.

I brace for impact of the sidewalk before I feel an arm around my waist and head. I open my eyes to see Jace looking back at me.

"I-" I try to talk as I stare up at him.

"Shhh," Jace leans down towards me.

_Oh my god! Am I going to seriously kiss Jace Wayland?_

"Ehem." I hear someone clear their throat over the purring sound of an engine. I turn to look at Jonathan in his car.

_Nope._

"I was just-" Jace starts.

"Whatever. Get in." Jonathan signals for us to get into the back seat.

Jace pulls me to my feet, taking my hands in his, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to my friends house with me?"

I bite my lip.

"He's got a really cool sister, and I think you would like her." Jace looks at me.

"Oh?" I look back at him, "What's she like?"

"Super pretty," Jace responds, and I smile slightly, "And she's got the prettiest smile, but you rarely see it."

"Well, she sounds cool." I admit, "But since you seem to like her so much, why don't you just go ask _her _to go with you?"

I pull my hands out of his as I walk towards Jonathan's car, my smile fading.

"Here," Sebastian moves over, getting me to sit in the middle. Jace gets in soon after, frowning slightly.

"Thanks for picking me up," I say to Jonathan.

"We followed Jace. He ran out a couple minutes after you." Jonathan responds as I nod.

"Clary?" Jace says, turning to me.

"What?" I ask, looking forward.

"Can I talk to you when we get back to your house?"

"Sure," I look at Jonathan as he watches us in the review mirror.

"Is there a reason that you were just flirting with my sister?" Jonathan asks.

"Nope." Jace responds.

"No reason?" Jonathan asks again.

"None at all." Jace turns the other way to look out the window.

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	11. Chapter 11

We pull up the short driveway, Jonathan's car purring softly.

I feel the tension break when Jace opens the car door and me, Sebastian, and Jace get out of the car.

"You okay?" Jace asks at the same time Sebastian says, "Want to do something?"

I look at both of the boys, "Yeah." I murmur to Jace, "And no thank you Sebastian." I look down, feeling my stomach churn. I watch Jonathan get out of the car, looking at me suspiciously.

"Come on guys." He says before everyone but me and him go inside. I look at Jonathan.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't." He looks at me from the other side of the car, "You know how Jace is. I don't trust him with you."

"What are you talking about?!" I respond a bit loudly.

"And I don't trust Sebastian with you," Jonathan sighs.

"What even makes you think I like them?" I ask.

"You look at Jace differently then any of my other friends." He looks up at me as I blush.

"If hatred is what you mean, then yes," I breath, "yes. I do look at him like that."

"Its not hatred, Clare," He starts, "When you allow them to nearly kiss you."

He shuts his car door before walking inside.

"Where the heck did Sebastian come into this?" I ask myself.

I sigh, putting my forehead on the top of the car.

"Why does everything happen to me?" I ask myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I jump at the voice, looking up. My gaze lands on Jace, walking out of the house quietly.

"I don't think we should be friends." I blurt.

"Wha-" He looks at me, walking towards the car, "It's Jonathan... Isn't it?"

"It's not him-" The last word comes out as a whine. I sniffle as he walks around the side of the car to be face to face with me. I frown, feeling my eves burn. He hugs me gently.

"Why are you upset?" Jace asks.

"Because..."

"It's not because of Jonathan... Is it?"

"No. I don't want to like anyone. Ever again." I respond.

He breaks away from me, his hands still on my shoulders.

"What is this about, Clare?"

"I don't-" I look down, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You can talk about anything with me."

"It's-" I shake my head, "I don't want to talk about it. Ever. And I don't want to talk about it with you." I pull out of his grasp, rushing towards the door.

"Clary!" He yells, "I'm not going to force you-"

I shut the door.

_I don't want to talk about it. I never want to remember it. I don't want to remember..._

_I don't want to remember..._

_I don't want to remember him._

**_When she says him, she doesn't mean Jace. She means another boy._**

**_Anyway,_**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously..._

_"Clary!" He yells, "I'm not going to force you-"_

_I shut the door._

_I don't want to talk about it. I never want to remember it. I don't want to remember..._

_I don't want to remember..._

_I don't want to remember him._

I run quickly to my room...

However. Me doing anything quickly resolves into a mess.

I trip just as I am passing Jonathan's door.

Which Alec and Sebastian just happen to be in.

"Whoa!" I yelp.

"Clary!" I hear a sound come from the room just before I am about to hit the ground.

I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

_What the hell. I'm short, I should have hit the ground by now._

"You can open your eyes." I hear Sebastian's voice above me as I open one eye.

"What-"

I'm staring up at Sebastian, my muscles relaxing.

I suddenly feel arms around me.

"I'm going to stand you up now..." He said, lifting me to my feet, "Please don't fall again."

"I won't..." I feel my feet touch the ground again before I let out a breath that I don't realize I am holding.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah... Thank for... Um..." I bite my lip, "Catching me-" I look forward, though not at him.

I see Jonathan on the stairs, giving me an angry look.

"I should probably go to-" I stop, looking beside him. I see Jace with an even more murderous look. Though, it's not directed at me. I follow his gaze to realize that he is looking at Sebastian.

"Your welcome." Sebastian said, completely oblivious to the two boys a few feet away.

"I'm going to go-" I realize that his arms are still around me, "-to my room."

"Okay," He releases his grip on me as I quickly walk to my room.

"Clary!" I hear a voice call, "Wait." I turn to see Sebastian following me.

"Yeah?" I respond uneasily.

"Did you maybe want to go out some time?"

Then it hits me.

_This is what Jon meant._

I curse under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks, his face bright.

"I- um..." I bite my lip, thinking back to Jonathan and Jace's murderous glares.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asks.

"Well, you see..." I sigh, "Um... I have a boyfriend."

My eyes widen at my own words.

"You do-?" Sebastian's face changes into a sad expression.

"Yeah." I respond, "I am really sorry."

"Couldn't it be just as friends?" He asks.

"I don't think that would be a good idea-"

"Please Clary?" He asks, "Just one time?"

"I-" I look at his face, "I... Sure, why not?"

"Awesome." His face brightens up again, "How about Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Cool. See you later." He walks back towards Jonathan's room.

I turn back around to head to my room.

"A boyfriend? Huh?"

I groan, "It's not-" I turn to see Jace.

"It's not what?"

"I thought you were Jonathan." I say, relaxing slightly.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Jace asks.

"I- Uh..." I bite my lip, "Yeah."

"Who is he?" He seems strange, "When can I meet him?"

"Oh, I don't-" I narrow my eyes, "Why do you want to meet him?"

"I just want to see who my friend's going out with." He responds.

"I don't know half the girls your going out with right now." I say, looking up.

"How do you know I am even going out with someone?"

"How could you _not _be going out with someone?!" I laugh.

"Because the girl who I tried to go out with said no."

"Wonder who she is." I say, crossing my arms.

"Whatever." He says, "When can I meet him?"

"I- He... I don't think that is a good idea." I bite my lip, hoping he doesn't see though it.

"Maybe I'll just tell Jonathan-"

"Maybe you wont!" My eyes widen.

"Then when can I meet him?"

"You can't meet him!" I shout.

"Why is that?"

"Because... Because... Because you just can't."

"Think of a better reason, Clare." Jace says more quietly, "Because you're really bad at lying." He turns and starts to walk towards Jonathan's room.

"Shoot." I murmur, walking into my room.

_I need to think of something._

**_Okay! Do you like so far?_**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	13. Chapter 13

I groan, slamming the door shut.

I walk over to my desk.

_Look what you did now._

"I need to think of something..." I groan, "Who could be... ugh."

I grab my phone, flipping through the contacts.

I hear the phone ring as I start the call.

"Clary? What's up?" He says, and I sigh.

"Simon... I..." I bite my lip, "I know... I know that we are only friends..."

"What're you getting at Clary?" He asks, seeming interested.

"I need you to- Umm Will you do something for me?" I ask, looking up.

Simon sighs, "Depends what it is, Clare." He says.

"Ineedyoutogooutwithme" I say quickly.

"What?" He asks.

"I need you to pretend that you are my boyfriend." I respond, wincing.

"I- Wha-" He pauses, "Is that so?"

"Please, Simon!" I plead, "I told Sebastian that I have a boyfriend, and now Jace wants to meet him."

"Jace?" He asks, disbelief dripping from his voice.

"Yes. Jace." I respond.

"You're friends with the player?" He responds coldly.

"Simon-" I start.

"I don't think I can do this." He responds.

"Simon!" I hear the beeping after he ends the call.

"What am I going to do now?" I ask myself.

"Perhaps get better hearing?" I gasp, turning around.

"Jace!" I yell, "What the hell! Get out!"

"I know you're faking liking him."

"What?" I ask.

"You said that it wouldn't be a good idea for me to meet him," Jace says, "Obviously, since you just shouted his name, your dating Simon."

"What? N-" I stop, "I- Ugh! You got me." I go along.

"Poor Sebastian... Maybe I should tell him." He grins.

"Why do you even care?!" I nearly shout.

Jace narrows his eyes, his grin fading, "Don't act like you don't know." He walks out

"This is so confusing..." I say.

I sit in my room, waiting for them to leave.

"Why are people so confusing?" I ask, "Ugh. I'm just going to go back to reading." I pick up my copy of the _Immortal Instruments _before relaxing.

"Finally." I say, "Reading time."

**_YES! I AM AWARE THAT IT IS CALLED THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!_**

**_I just think it would be weird if she read about people with the same names..._**

**_Why not change the title a bit?_**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	14. Chapter 14

I set my book down as the doorbell rings. I sigh, wondering which girl they have invited over.

"Clary!" I hear a voice shout. I groan, walking into the hall,

"What do you want?"

Jace looks at me, "Your boyfriend's here." He says.

My eyes widen as I push past him and walk down the steps.

Jonathan glares at me, "Something you want to tell me, Clare?" He asks, tapping his foot.

"Simon?!" I hear Sebastian yell, "You're going out with Simon?!"

I wince, "I-" I look at Simon as he looks at me from the doorway.

His hair is messed up, and his glasses are crooked.

"Totally." Simon says, "Something wrong with that?"

Everyone's eyes widen at that, including mine.

Jace looks down, "So it is true." He shakes his head, walking into Jonathan's room.

Jonathan looks up at me, and soon everyone's eyes are on me.

My cheeks are flaming.

"Yeah- I mean..." I start, "Jonathan... You said that you didn't trust any of your friends, and Simon isn't one of your friends."

Jonathan laughs, "Wait until Mom hears about this. You are so dead, Clary."

"Oh! I get it!" I shout, "You're allowed to date any girl in the Entire school, but I can't so much as crush on a boy!"

Simon stands in the doorway awkwardly.

"You're such a hypocrite!" I finish.

"I think that we should go." Alec says.

"No. All of you are staying right here." I say, "Simon is coming in, and we're going to hang out, and If I hear you saying Anything about either of us, I'm walking into your room and punching you in the face." My face is as red as a tomato, "Come on Simon."

He walks awkwardly into my house, "Jonathan, I'm really-" Simon starts.

"Just go." Jonathan says, directing his murderous look at me.

"Go. Ahead." I say to Jonathan, "Say something, I dare you."

He shuts the front door.

I look around, seeing Sebastian and Alec frozen at the top of the stairs, and Jace with his head poking out of Jonathan's doorway.

Simon slowly walks up the stairs, and I pull him along.

I push through the two boys, and walk soundlessly past Jace.

Once we're in my room, I shut the door and fall onto my bed.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." I mutter.

"That's what friends are for. Right?" He asks.

_**Sorry it's been so long! I truly am!**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**It's been FOREVER! And I am SOOOO Sorry! I have been sooooo sick!**_

_**Anyway...**_

I smile at what he says.

"Okay. So, this is what is going on..." I say. I make sure that the door is shut before quickly filling him in on the situation.

"So... You are friends with him?" Simon asks.

"I-" I bite my lip, "Yes?"

"Alright." Simon sighs, "That's fine with me. Just I don't want to be involved with him."

"So you aren't going to do this for me?" I ask.

"I'll do it for you." He grins, "And this will be fun."

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking at him.

"Nothing." He responds, "And why do you care about their feelings?"

I shrug, "I just do."

"Whatever." He murmurs.

"Okay, so we have to act like it, right?" I ask.

"Yeah..." He blushes slightly.

I laugh, "Do I have to kiss you?"

His face looks like a tomato.

"If you want to-"

I smile, "I was joking."

He seems slightly upset, "Alright."

"Should we start now?" I ask.

After he nods, we both walk out of my room.

"I have to be home soon." He murmurs to me, "It's late."

I nod, "Right." I laugh, "Good thing it's Friday."

"You really think my mom is going to let me sleep over my girlfriend's house?" He asks.

I hear a slight noise behind me. I turn around to see Jace in Jonathan's doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Right." I say, turning back to Simon.

"See you later babe." He says, kissing my hand before he walks downstairs.

"Bye Simon... Love you." I try out the sentence, biting my lip and smiling.

Once Simon is out the door I hear a voice behind me.

"Babe?"

I turn around, "Stop, Jace." I say.

"Babe?" He laughs, "I would have never thought that Simon would be calling _you _babe."

"What did Simon ever do to you?!" I nearly yell.

"He's done a lot." Jace responds.

"Are you guys sleeping over?" I ask.

"Yes, we are."

"Great." I say sarcastically, "Go away."

I turn around and walk back towards my room.

_**Okay! Again I am REALLY sorry.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_

"


	16. Chapter 16

_**I have just realized that having 16 Chapters for One day isn't very good, so, I am going to make this one about a dream, then leading into Saturday.**_

I sigh, realizing that it is getting late.

I plop down onto my bed, feeling tired.

I yawn, struggling to keep my eyes open.

I sigh, soon giving up before I get under my blanket and fall asleep.

_He stands in front of me, grinning._

_"See?" He says, "You are having fun." _

_We sway back and forth, his hands on my waist, and mine on his shoulders._

_I look down, taking my hands off his shoulders, "I think I should go home."_

_"At least have one drink." He insists, pulling me over to the bar. His hand rests on my waist._

_"I don't think that is a good idea." I say, "My parents wouldn't want me to. And I am not of age."_

_"Your fake ID, remember?" He reminds me._

_"I barely look like I am seventeen." I respond._

_"That is because you just turned 17." He smiles, but looking at him I feel uneasy._

_"I'm just going to go..." I try to pull away from him._

_"No." He pulls me back, "Your having a drink."_

_I look at him, "F-fine." I bite my lip, still feeling uneasy._

_He gets me a drink. _

_I turn away for a second as I see someone who looks a lot like Jonathan._

_I turn back towards him to see him pouring a blue liquid into the drink._

_"What is that?" I ask._

_He looks at me, "Drink it." _

_"I don't want to-"_

_"Drink it." He says again._

_"No." I push his hand off of me as I walk hurriedly towards a red Exit sign._

_I bite my lip, pushing the door open._

_I walk out into the dark night._

_A street lamp is lit dimly, and I look down at my blue dress._

_I realize that he drove me here._

_I curse under my breath._

_Suddenly, I am against the wall with a shadow hanging above me._

_"Clary, You shouldn't speak with such language." He says to me. I can faintly see a smile across his face._

_I am shielded from the light as he stands in front of me._

_I turn my face away from him._

_"Get off of me." I say._

_"Why should I?" He asks._

_"I'll get Jonathan." I say, trying to get away. He holds me into place with his hands on the wall on either side of me._

_"How?" He asks, "What are you going to call him right now?"_

_"H-He'll kill you." I respond, stuttering._

_"Well, can you give him a message for me?" He asks._

_He takes a step back, yanking my arm so that I stumble away from the wall._

_He brings his hand up._

_I gasp, though it is cut short._

_His hand hits my face with a sound. _

_I yelp, falling to the ground beside him with my hand covering my face._

_"Tell him that Raphael told him to go ahead and try."_

I wake up, gasping.

_**So now you know a bit about Clary's past.**_

_**Do you like it?**_

_**Anyway, please review follow and favorite.**_

_**Until Next Time, **_

_**xoxo**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously_

_I yelp, falling to the ground beside him with my hand covering my face._

_"Tell him that Raphael told him to go ahead and try."_

_I wake up, gasping._

I grasp my blanket frantically, trying to get a grip on reality.

I take deep breaths, but I am still unable to breath.

"Jon!" I scream.

Within seconds, my door bursts open with someone coming through it.

"Clare!" I hear a boys voice shout, but I am too focused on breathing to know if it is Jonathan's.

He runs to my side, putting a hand on my back.

"Clary. I need you to calm down." He says.

I can see the outline of his face with the small amount of moonlight coming in through my curtain.

"Jace-"

"Shhh." He says, "It's alright."

He takes his hand off my back and pulls my hands away from my blanket and holds them tightly.

I feel myself calming down, "It's alright." I say, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? I can get Jon. Or call Simon-" He offers.

"No." I say, "Is Jon awake?"

"If he was awake, he would be in here." Jace says.

"Oh." I shake my head, "I don't want him to know about this." I look down.

"He won't. I promise." I look up at him, and somehow, without even being able to see him, I believe him.

"Thank you Jace." I say, looking at him.

He looks back at me, "No problem."

"I'll just go to bed." I say.

"Want me to stay in here?" He asks.

I bite my lip, "Yeah."

"I'll stay on the floor so that Jonathan doesn't get mad." He runs a hand through his hair.

"He is going to be mad at you either way." I respond, "And it would be uncomfortable. Just come on the bed."

He sighs, "I don't think that would be a good idea-" He is cut off by me pulling him.

I pull him so that he is sitting next to me on the bed.

"You should get some sleep, it is..." He looks at his watch, "four AM."

"Alright." I say, "Good night Jace."

I lie down.

"Goodnight, Clare." He does the same beside me.

Even though we are back to back, I feel safe.

I shut my eyes and soon, I fall asleep.

**Morning**

I yawn and squeeze my eyes shut before opening them.

Sunlight is flooding through my curtains and onto my face so I shut my eyes.

I turn over, bumping into a wall.

I open my eyes, seeing Jace's face above me.

My eyes widen as I try to pull away from him.

I feel arms around my back, and I turn only to find his arms around me.

I curse under my breath, pushing them off me.

"You shouldn't use such language in the morning." A voice startles me as turn to look up.

Jace is awake and grinning.

"Jace." I groan, "You can get out now."

"Why?" He asks, "You didn't have a problem with me being here when my arms were around you."

"I had no say in that." I murmur as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Normally when a girl turns towards a boy and puts there head on their chest, that means that they want the boys arms around them." He responds, smiling.

I cover my face with my hands, "I did that?" I ask, embarrassed.

"It's no big deal..." He says, "...Unless the girl has a boyfriend."

I curse under my breath, "Get out!" I say.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." He says, getting up.

"Ugh." I sigh, uncovering my face as he opens the door and starts to walk out.

"Don't forget about your date with Sebastian." He murmurs before shutting the door behind him.

"Ugh." I say.

_What did I dream about last night?_ I think, _After Jace got here, I dreamed about..._

I gasp.

_No nightmare._

I bite my lip.

"I Always have nightmares." I murmur.

I hear my stomach make a noise.

"I'm hungry." I say.

I stand up, walking towards the door.

When I open it, Jace is making his way into Jonathan's room.

"Come back to say thanks?" He asks, laughing.

"I-" I pause, "Uh, thanks." I look down, "But no. I am hungry." I walk past him.

"I know how to cook." He says, walking behind me.

"Of course you do." I mutter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asks, walking behind me down the stairs.

"You're good at everything." I roll my eyes.

"I never said I was good at it." He smiles.

"What time is it?" I ask with a yawn.

"Nine." He responds as we reach the bottom of the stairs, "Do you like eggs?"

"I hate them." I murmur.

"You hate eggs?" He asks, laughing.

"Yes." I walk into the kitchen and look in the fridge.

"Well, I can make toast." He offers.

"So can I." I say, as he stands at one side of the Island and I stand at the other.

"I'll make breakfast for everyone." He says.

"I'll help." I say, "It's too boring to sit around."

"Alright." He says, "Do you have bread and eggs?"

"Yes." I say, grabbing eggs and bread.

"I'll make French toast." He grabs a pan and puts it on the stove.

He turns the stove on and asks for a bowl.

After about twenty minutes, we have a plate of a lot of French toast.

"That was fun." I say sarcastically.

"Try one." He says.

I grab one, and take a bite.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"I don't think a girl as sweet as you would go to Hell, so I guess so."

"This is really good. Where did you learn to make this?" I ask.

"I picked up a few things from my mother when she cooked for me." He murmurs.

"I want to meet this wonderful woman." I say, grabbing plates.

"Maybe one day." He responds in a low voice.

I pause, "Um." I look up at him, "I'll go get them."

"Sure." He says, turning away from me.

I run quickly upstairs, walking into Jonathan's room.

The three boys are on the floor, sleeping quietly.

"Jonathan!" I shout.

Nothing.

"Jonathan!" I shout louder.

Nothing.

"JONATHAN!" I yell as loud as I can.

Nothing.

"Guess you don't want food-"

All three of the boys wake up as I say 'food.'

"Food?" Sebastian asks.

"Come downstairs if you are hungry." I say, laughing.

They blink a few times before standing up.

I walk out and back downstairs.

"Are they awake?" Jace asks as I enter the kitchen, "I heard you scream a few times."

"Boys are idiots." I murmur.

"I am offended." He says, feigning being hurt.

"Not you." I look down, setting the table.

"I know. I am very smart." He smiles, placing the large plate of French toast at the center of the wood table.

"Sure." I say sarcastically.

Jace laughs, looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head just before the other boys file into the kitchen.

"Nothing." He murmurs.

_**What can I do to make this story better? **_

_**I am running out of ideas, and I feel like you guys are getting bored with it.**_

_**Am I right?**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	18. Chapter 18

I sigh, feeling slightly sick.

I take a plate and grab a bit of food.

I pick at it for a few minutes before I remember something.

"Jonathan." I look up, "Where are mom and dad?"

"Oh, right. They told me to tell you." He looks at me, "They went to a hotel because they went pretty far away. They are just going to stay there for the weekend."

"Alright." I say, "So tomorrow night they are coming back?"

"Monday night." Jonathan answers.

"What?" I ask, "They are seriously-" I pause.

"How long are they staying over for?" I ask.

"Who? Sebastian and Alec?" Jonathan asks.

Sebastian and Alec look up from there food.

"And Jace." I ask.

Jace looks up from the Island.

"Jace is staying for..." His voice trails off as he walks towards the coffee machine.

"What?" I ask.

He quickly makes coffee.

"They are going home tonight, but Jace is staying until they get home." Jonathan says.

"Whatever." I murmur.

Sebastian looks up, "What time did you want to go?" He looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You said you would go out with me." Sebastian responds.

Jonathan, of course, is drinking his coffee.

Jonathan spits it out all over the floor.

"Not as his girlfriend!" I yell.

Jonathan relaxes, "Oh. I knew that."

"Then why did you spit out your coffee?" I ask, looking at him.

"It was hot." He responds.

"Yeah. I am sure it was." I murmur, looking out the window.

"So. When today?" Sebastian asks.

"Actually, I'm feeling sick-" I start.

"She's hanging out with me today." Jace says.

I look at Jace, and he looks at me back.

"She feels sick, so she is hanging out with me today." Jace says coolly.

Jonathan looks at me, "Is that so?" He asks.

"It is?" I ask Jace.

"It is." Jace says.

"It is." I say, my eyes widening slightly at Jace.

Jonathan glares at me.

"I have a boyfriend." I remind him.

"Whatever." He says, drinking his coffee.

"Thought it was hot." I say.

"Bearable." He glares at me.

"I'm upstairs." I say, walking away.

_So. What's on the agenda today?_

"Hanging out with Jace Wayland,"

Never thought I would say that.

Wait.

I didn't say that.

I turn around to see Jace behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he follows me.

I walk up the stairs backwards.

"You asked what is on your agenda." He says, walking up a step as I back away from him.

"I said that out loud?" I ask.

"Pretty much." He says, though he seems excited, "Or I can read minds."

"You're such an idi-" I am cut off by my own yelp as I trip on the step.

I fall down, expecting to be thrown to the bottom of the stairs.

"Whose the idiot now?" Jace asks.

I open my eyes to see Jace's face above me.

"Let me go!" I say, though my voice comes out high-pitched.

"What was that?" I hear a voice come from the kitchen.

"Jace Wayland, let me go." I say sharply.

"Nothing!" Jace yells back.

"Jace!" I shout.

"Promise that you will hang out with me today." He says, looking at me.

"Fine!" I say, sighing, "Let me go."

He slowly puts me down on the step.

"There." He looks at me.

"Go away." I respond, walking up the steps the normal way.

"You promised." He smiles.

"No-" I groan.

"They are going somewhere, so you are hanging out with me here." He declares.

"Jonathan won't let me." I point out.

"You have a boyfriend." He responds.

"I do. Don't I?" I sigh.

"So it is a date." He laughs, walking down the stairs.

"You wish." I roll my eyes, walking up to my room.

"Perhaps." I hear his faint voice and I shake my head, walking into my room and shutting the door.

_**I know! Nothing really happens in this chapter.**_

_**More will be in the next one.**_

_**I promise!**_

_**It's going to be long.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	19. Chapter 19

After about an hour of drawing, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

I let out a gasp, hiding the newest drawing of Jace behind my back.

My door opens slightly, and I see a head pop through.

My eyes widen.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Jace says that he wants to stay here with you?" He frowns.

"Yes Jonathan." I roll my eyes.

"You have a boyfriend."

"I have a boyfriend."

Jonathan lets out a long sigh, "Just friends."

"Just friends." I say.

"Promise me that you won't let him get to you." Jonathan looks up at me.

"I won't let him get to me." I groan.

"Promise." He responds.

"I promise." I bite my lip as I say this.

"Alright." Jonathan nods, "We'll be back in two hours. Three tops."

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Somewhere." He sighs, "See you later. I'm only letting him stay so that you won't run off."

"Sure." I sigh, "Go away."

"Whatever." He murmurs, shutting the door as he walks away.

I listen quietly until I hear the front door open and close.

I open my door, hearing silence.

I walk down the hall past Jon's room.

"Jace?" I say to the empty hall.

"Clare?" I hear his voice and I turn quickly.

I am met with him looking down at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I say, looking up at him as I swallow.

"It's fine." He grins.

"I'm just going to go downstairs." I say, turning.

"Hey, wait." I close my eyes, taking a breath.

"What?" I ask, turning back to face him.

"What's in your hand?" He asks.

I look down, cursing under my breath.

"Nothing." I murmur, trying to get away from him.

"It's not nothing." He takes it.

"Jace-!" I start.

"So you _do _draw pictures of me on your spare time." His grin stays.

"Why did you want to stay here if you are just going to torment me?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Because-" He begins, but I cut him off.

"I should have just went on that date with Sebastian." I murmur.

"...Well. If that is the way you feel, then maybe you should have." His expression turns cold as he walks past me and down the stairs, still holding the drawing.

"I didn't-" I pause, "Why do you even care?"

He stops on the stairs, turning and swiftly walking towards me, "Because I wanted to spend time with you."

I realize that I am against the wall and he is inches away from me.

"I-" I yelp, memories flashing back in pieces.

_Suddenly, I am against the wall with a shadow hanging above me._

I gasp, my mouth opening slightly.

_I turn my face away from him._

_"Get off of me." I say._

_"Why should I?" He asks._

_ He holds me into place with his hands on the wall on either side of me._

I turn away from Jace.

_"Well, can you give him a message for me?" He asks._

_He takes a step back, yanking my arm so that I stumble away from the wall._

I shut my eyes, hearing my name being called.

But it is faint.

_He brings his hand up._

"J-Jace!" I yelp.

_"Tell him that Raphael told him to go ahead and try."_

My knees give out and I slide against the wall, but Jace catches me just before I fall.

"Clare. Clare, it's alright." I hear his voice as it becomes clearer, "You can open your eyes. It's okay."

I open my eyes to see Jace's face above me.

We are both on the ground, and I am cradled in his arms.

"Want me to bring you to your room?" He asks.

I come to my senses, and the last place I want to be is in my room alone.

"No." I feel a tear go down my face before I am pulled into Jace's chest as he hugs me.

There is a faint smell of cologne.

I sniffle a few times, glad that Jace is here for me.

"I'm sorry." He says, "It's my fault."

"No it isn't." I shake my head, sitting up.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I-" I shake my head, "Nothing."

"Clary." He says, "You can tell me anything."

"I don't want to loose you, Jace." I look up at him, my eyes glassy.

"You won't." He says, "I just want to know so that I can help."

I nod, "Alright." I sigh.

And I begin to tell him about that night.

After about half an hour of me talking, I finally finish.

"Who the hell is this Raphael dude?" He asks.

"H- He is some boy from my old school." I say, looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asks.

"I didn't want you to think any different of me..." I look down, sniffling again.

"Clary." He sighs, "Honestly, all I want to do right now is punch this kid in the face."

I smile slightly, "It isn't your problem." I look up at him, "And nothing is going to change what happened."

"It is my problem." He says, "Your boyfriend isn't going to do anything about it."

I wince at the word boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I murmur.

"Clare." He looks at me, "What's wrong?"

"It's about Simon..." I look down.

"What? Did he break up with you too?" He cracks his knuckles.

"No... it isn't that at all." I bite my lip.

"Then what is it?" He narrows his eyes.

"Well... You see... Wewereneverreallydating." I say quickly.

"What?" He asks, turning his head slightly.

"Well... We were never... actually... dating." I bite my lip, but this time I look up at him.

"Thank god." He laughs, "Er... I mean... Because... Because I don't think that he is... That he is right for you."

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He smiles, "Want to go watch a movie?"

"Sure." I shake my head, smiling slightly.

**_Sooo... _**

**_Please review!_**

**_I love it when you guys say something about it the fanfic._**

**_Anyway..._**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	20. Chapter 20

After about fifteen minutes, he finally pics a movie.

"Titanic?" I ask, looking up at him.

"It's a good movie." He says, standing up.

I stand up from my crouching position as well.

"Where are we going to watch it at?" I ask him.

"Which room has the best TV?" He asks, looking at me.

"Umm," I pause and think, "My room and Jonathan's."

"Okay, where do you want to watch it at?" He asks.

"My room?" I offer.

He looks at me for a moment before shrugging, "I guess," He says, "Besides, Jonathan's room is a mess."

"Okay." I let out a small sigh, walking to my room quickly.

"How are you _that _fast if you are so short?" He asks, laughing.

"I don't know. How are you _that _slow if you have longer legs then me?" We both walk into my room and I quickly turn on my 50 Inch TV.

"Here's the movie." Jace hands it to me and I put it in the DVD Player.

I walk over to my bed and sit down quietly, glad that my room doesn't look messy.

_Wait... Why do I care what Jace thinks of me?_

I shake my head as he sits next to me.

"So you like the movie Titanic?" I ask while it flips through previews.

"Well, I haven't seen it..." He says.

"Neither have I..." I say, sighing, "I kind of feel empty when I watch romantic movies because I really have no one to watch them with."

"Well, you have me." He looks down.

"I mean like a boyfriend-"

"I know what you mean." He says, and I look at him, confused.

"I don't understand..." I tilt my head slightly.

"Nothing." He says, "It's starting."

I bite my lip before turning towards the screen.

After about an hour into it, I feel myself getting tired.

"What time will they be home?" I ask, turning to face him.

"He texted me like twenty minutes ago." He looks down, "He said he will be home late."

"How late?" I ask.

"He said like twelve." Jace looks at me.

"Why so late?" I ask.

"He is at a party." Jace runs a hand through his hair and I suddenly feel bad.

"I am so sorry that you are stuck here with me." I sigh.

"Stuck?" He asks, "It's not bad at all, I am actually having fun."

"Yeah?" I ask, forcing myself not to yawn.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asks.

"It's like two." I say.

"Still." He responds.

"No. And who has a party at two in the afternoon?" I ask.

"He is at the mall." Jace says, "The party starts at three thirty."

I shrug, "Whatever." I turn back towards the movie.

"You can fall asleep." He says, "I won't leave."

"I don't think-" I yawn, "-Jonathan would like that."

"You have a boyfriend." Jace says, smiling.

"Be quiet." I laugh, "Don't let Simon tell you that I told you."

I feel more tired by the minute.

"He really does like you," Jace looks down, looking slightly sad.

"Well..." I feel myself slip in and out of sleep, "I like someone else."

I pause, though before I can say something, I am asleep.

I wake up a short time later.

I open my eyes, blinking at the small amount of sunlight shining through the window.

I let out a yawn before I realize that I am laying down.

And I feel so warm.

I turn to the right, not wanting to get up.

When I turn, I see Jace looking down at me.

He is sitting up, with his back against the wall.

His eyes are closed, though he seems as if he isn't sleeping.

"J-Jace?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asks, opening his eyes and looking at me.

"You didn't have to stay," I sit up and put my back against the wall as well.

"I wanted to." He says, watching me carefully.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't want to leave your side." He says, looking at the screen on the TV.

"I don't understand-" I pause.

"Have you not realized it yet?" He asks, turning to me, "Why I said that I want to spend time with you? Why I _am _spending time with you?"

I do understand.

I've just been avoiding it...

Could Jace Wayland _really_ like me?

**_You guys probably hate me by now._**

**_I totally understand if you do..._**

**_However, the feeling wouldn't be mutual._**

**_I love you guys! And I love your reviews!_**

**_Thank you to the people who continue to review-_**

_**lindsayhonaker **_

_**XCRunner16**_

**_For right now, there are only two who continuously review._**

**_I hope there are more next time!_**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	21. Chapter 21

I shake my head, "I-" I close my eyes.

'Yes!' I want to say, 'Yes, I completely understand,'

But I can't.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say, keeping my eyes shut as I rest my head against the wall.

"Want to know what I think?" He asks.

"What?" I say, opening my eyes and looking at him.

He looks at me, "I think you _do _know what I mean," He pauses, "It's just you don't trust me, and you don't think I am a good enough person." He sighs, "And I get that-"

"Jace-"

"But if you could just admit that you feel the same way-"

"Jace!" I say louder.

"What?" He asks, turning to me.

"How do you even know if I feel the same way or not?" I say, looking away.

"Put your hand on your heart." He says.

"What?" I ask, "Why?"

"Just do it." I look at him as he says this.

"A-Alright." I put my left hand on my heart.

"Can you feel it beating?" He asks.

"Yes," I respond, rolling my eyes, "What is this for-"

I pause as he takes my hand.

I hold in a gasp.

My heart speeds up slightly.

"Feel anything?" He asks.

"N-No." I lie, biting my lip.

He lets go of my hand.

"Hm." He says, "How about now?"

He leans in, his face coming closer to mine.

I feel my cheeks begin to burn.

And I feel my heart speed up.

I jump up, coming off the bed and I put my hand to my side.

"That would happen to any girl." I say.

"See?" He says, smiling slightly.

"That doesn't mean anything." I swallow.

He stands up, "Are you serious?" He says.

I flinch.

"Stop-" I start.

"No." He says, "Clary, you know that I like you."

I look away from him.

"And you know that you like me too." He looks at me, "And you won't even admit it?"

"Jace..." I look at him, "I-I'm scared to!"

"There is nothing to be afraid of." He says softly.

"I don't want... I don't want it to happen again." I look down.

"Clary..." He walks over to me so that he is right in front of me, "I would never do that to you."

I look up at him, "How can you be so sure?"

"Clary..." He says, "All I want to do is protect you. From the moment I saw you." He pauses, "I messed with you so that I could at least stay close to you, and at least have some type of a relationship with you, weather it be you hating me or loving me."

My gaze flickers down to the ground.

"Do you trust me?" He asks me.

"Of course I do." I murmur.

"Then can you at least admit it?" He pleads.

"I-" I bite my lip, "I like you, too."

**_Shoot. I am loosing my skills._**

**_I am really sorry that the story is bad now._**

**_I feel like it sucks,_**

**_I'm not even going to attempt to edit it, so I am posting it when I am finished typing._**

**_Which is right now._**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously..._

_"Do you trust me?" He asks me._

_"Of course I do." I murmur._

_"Then can you at least admit it?" He pleads._

_"I-" I bite my lip, "I like you, too."_

And then he smiles.

I breath, slowly at first, though suddenly I feel like I cannot breath.

I look at his smile, taking in his features and he seems to be doing the same thing with me.

His smile fades after a few moments.

He suddenly leans down towards me.

I watch him, feeling my heart speed up without even having my hand over it.

_Can he hear my heart-_

My thoughts become clouded as I realize what he is doing.

I stop breathing all together.

He leans in more.

And more.

And more.

And his lips bush against mine gently.

My eyes flutter shut, and his do as well.

I don't respond until a few seconds.

I kiss him back, and he puts his arms around me, and I put my hands around his neck.

I hear sounds outside, but I ignore them.

I hear an engine.

And someone pulling into the driveway.

I try to ignore it, but I feel a pulling at my mind.

My eyes open, going wide.

I pull away, my hands going to my side.

I unlink his hands, which are around my back.

"What did I do?" He asks.

I curse under my breath, "Someone is here!" I whisper.

I look out the window, seeing Jonathan's car.

"Jonathan!" I bite my lip.

"What? It is like 4:30." Jace says, looking at his watch, "Well... 5."

"Why is he home?" I ask myself.

"I don't know." I murmur.

And suddenly it is like nothing happened between Jace and I.

"He can't see me in here." Jace says, "Here." He takes my hand, pulling me out of my room.

"Wait!" I say, quickly grabbing my sketchbook and a pencil.

I walk quickly back over to him, taking his hand.

He pulls me through the hall and down the stairs.

We make it into the kitchen just as Jonathan walks through the door in the other room.

"Clary! I'm home!" He yells.

Jace dives onto the couch, barely making a sound.

I sit in a kitchen chair, putting my feet up onto the table.

I flip to a blank page, starting to draw.

Jonathan stops in the doorway.

"Oh." He says.

"Hi." I say, closing my sketchbook.

Jace looks up at me from the couch, and I bite my lip.

"Why are you home so early?" I ask.

"No reason." He says.

"Where are the guys?" Jace asks.

"They left." Jonathan sighs, "Guess I am stuck with just Jace until Monday."

Jace laughs, "Pretty much."

Jonathan laughs too, "Nah, You're alright."

"He is annoying." I say, though I am joking.

"Oh?" Jace says, turning around as he sits on the couch to face me, "Was I annoying when we-"

"Jace!" I yell.

"What?" He asks, "Was I annoying when we watched the movie?"

I relax slightly in the chair that I am sitting in.

"Something you want to tell me?" Jonathan asks.

"We just watched a movie." I say.

"And what happened when the movie ended?" He asks.

"We..." I pause, thinking.

"We watched the backyardigans." Jace says, turning back around so that he is sitting on the couch the right way.

"What?" Jonathan asks.

I fail at holding in a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Jonathan asks, narrowing his eyes.

"...The theme song is awesome." I say quickly.

"Oh?" He says, "How does it go?"

Jace lets out a small sigh.

"They say all there names, and then..." Jace groans, "And we're, your backyard friends, the backyardigans. Together in the backyard again. In the place where we belong, where we'll probably sing a song, and we'll maybe dance along-" I stare at the back of his head as he speaks the song. I try to hold in my laughs as he continues, "-We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore, we always find things we've never seen before. That's why every day we're back for more," He lets out a groan, "With your friends, the Backyardigans."

Jonathan shakes his head, laughing.

"Well." Jonathan says, "I'm going to go upstairs and get a shower."

And then he leaves.

I hear the shower come on shortly after.

"He takes Forever in the shower." I murmur.

Jace walks over, "I hate the Backyardigans."

"How did you memorize that?" I ask, laughing.

"I had to babysit this one kid, who Always watched it." He becomes serious, "But Clary, that was a close one."

"What was?" I ask.

"You know... when Jonathan walked in." He looks down.

"I..." I stop, looking down, "Yeah,"

"So..." He pauses, "What are we?"

"I... Don't know."

"Would you... maybe want to be my girlfriend?"

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

I close it, swallowing.

"Yeah." I say, looking down, unable to help the smile spreading across my face.

He smiles too.

**_Please review! _**

**_I will introduce new reviewers soon._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Until Next Time..._**

**_xoxo_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Previously..._

_"Would you... maybe want to be my girlfriend?"_

_I open my mouth, but nothing comes out._

_I close it, swallowing._

_"Yeah." I say, looking down, unable to help the smile spreading across my face._

_He smiles too._

I see him smile, and my smile stays.

Until the reality hits me.

My heart sinks.

My stomach drops.

My smile fades.

My mind is screaming.

I suddenly hear all these voices.

_"You're friends with the player?" _

_"You know how Jace is. I don't trust him with you."_

"What's wrong?" Jace asks.

Suddenly I feel hatred boiling inside of me.

Why should what Jonathan thinks affect my relationships?

Why should what Simon says affect how I feel towards people?

I look at Jace, "Nothing." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive." I look to the left of his face, "I'm going to tell Jonathan. And I don't care what he says."

"But your parents-" He starts.

"He wouldn't dare tell them." I grin, "They would blame him, and then I would tell them what he does when they aren't home."

"Which is what?" Jace asks, confused.

"Going to parties." I respond, "He even has had one here."

"Oh..." Jace shakes his head, "But I like your brother."

"He won't hate you, He will hate me." I say.

_At least I hope so._

I hear the shower turn off.

"That was fast." I say.

"You ready?" Jace asks.

He takes my hand over the table.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say.

And then I hear him coming down the stairs.

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Anyway. I stayed home today.**_

_**Got hit with a softball when I was playing yesterday.**_

_**In the side.**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

Jace and I listen intently as Jonathan comes down the stairs quietly.

And before I know it, he is standing in front of us.

"Why do you look so weird?" He asks, looking at both of our faces.

"Um..." Jace slowly releases my hand.

I look at Jace, though I understand.

When I look back at Jonathan, it is as if I can see the gears in his head turning.

"Wayland," He says calmly, but he still sounds deadly, "I am going to give you five seconds to tell me what is going on."

"We were just..." Jace trails off.

"Three seconds." Jonathan says, only staring at where our hands just were.

I grasp for the courage I just had.

And I find a bit of it.

And I get ready.

And then I fire.

"Right, yeah. No, I just forgot that you can date whoever you want." I glare at him, "Including my friends. Including my enemies." I shake my head, "But I can't so much as like one of your friends."

Jonathan looks up at me, fire burning in his eyes, before he looks Jace.

"I'll kill you." He says.

"It's not like that!" Jace yells, standing up. He puts his hands up, next to his head, "I swear."

"Explain." Jonathan says, "Or I'll tell your Nerd-Boyfriend everything."

"You know nothing," I say, "And about that..."

He looks down at me, ignoring Jace, "About that?" He asks, his glare softens slightly.

"Me and Simon aren't... really going out." I look up at him.

"No?" He says, "But you and Jace are."

I look at Jace, "That... kind of just happened." I look back at Jonathan after I say this.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Jonathan yells, looking at Jace.

"I didn't think she would like me back!" Jace yells back.

"But she does?" He looks at me, "You do?"

I open my mouth to say something, but I look down. I finally say, "Yes."

"Isn't this just great." Jonathan says, running a hand through his hair, "Told you I don't want you going out with a player," He turns to Jace, "And I told you that I don't want you to go out with my sister."

And then gears begin to click in my own head.

_He liked me before all of this?_

I ignore my thought.

I look up at Jonathan, not being able to hide the shock on my face.

"You can't control everyone!" I yell, standing up.

He backs up slightly.

"You think that you can tell Everyone what to do!" I say, "Not only your sister, but your friends too?" I keep going, sounding exasperated, "Really Jonathan?"

"I'm trying to keep you safe." He says, looking back at me.

"From what?" I ask.

"From someone I know for sure will cheat on you and break your heart." He responds, walking out of the room.

**_Not that calm, huh?_**

**_Anyway, don't worry. It isn't over._**

**_Because I love you all so much, it continues down below._**

**_Anyway, reviewers:_**

XCRunner16

Kazz523

Rejected Morgenstern

ddiva

readthedayaway

**_These are just a few people who have reviewed._**

**_I will put more in one of the next chapters._**

**_Enjoy!_**

I swallow, looking at Jace.

His hands are at his sides and he is looking down.

"What does he mean?" I ask.

"It was one time." He murmurs.

"What?" I say, gasping.

He looks down at me, "I would never do that to you-" He walks towards me, as if he is trying to hug me.

I push him away, my eyes becoming glassy, "I don't want to talk to you right now." I say, turning.

He grabs me, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't... I don't want to..." Before I can finish, I am hugging him back.

"Clary," He says, "I would never do that to you."

And for a second, my other feelings melt away.

And I believe him.

For a second.

I pull away from him.

"How do I know that he isn't right?" I ask.

"Clary." He says, "You told me what happened to you, Why would I Ever do something like that to you?"

"I... I don't know..." I say, "It... It just seems weird-" A tear runs down my face, "Weird that you hated me, and now you like me."

"I never hated you, I told you that." He says, "I can't change my past, you know that."

I nod.

"But I can try to change my future." He looks at me, "And I want it to be with you. No one else."

"I want my future to be with you too..." I say, "But how can I trust you?"

"I love you, Clare." He responds, "I would never even think about hurting you."

And then I suddenly feel bad for believing Jonathan.

All he wants to do is break us up.

"I'm sorry." I say as another tear goes down my face.

It tastes bitter.

"It's alright-" He says, "Hey, don't cry." He wipes the tear off.

"I guess that I am just afraid." I bite my lip.

"That's normal." He hugs me, "Just know that I always love you."

"I..." I bite my lip, smiling slightly, "I love you too."

**_Do you guys like it at all?_**

**_Until Next Time, _**

**_xoxo_**


	25. Chapter 25

We sit there, at the kitchen table.

I hear Jonathan pacing back and forth upstairs.

And then it is gone.

And then I hear creaking on the stairs.

And I see Jonathan coming down them.

My heart sinks for a moment.

I look at Jace.

And then I look at Jonathan.

He walks towards us.

"When mom and dad find out-" He starts.

"What? Are you going to tell them?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Yes." He says, "The second that they walk through that door when they come back."

"Jonathan." I shake my head, "You do realize that I can just tell them everything that you have done."

"I-" He hesitates.

"And they won't even care about Jace and I." I say.

"You aren't allowed to date." He responds.

"You aren't allowed to go to parties." I say, tilting my head again.

"Seriously?" Jonathan shakes his head, "If you have actually have friends, then maybe you would be invited to one."

I open my mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out.

So I sit there, my mouth slightly open.

And then it is as if sadness is going through me.

And many other things.

And then suddenly, it is as if it hits a barrier.

The wall.

My wall.

My wall that blocks out the bad emotions, and feelings, and memories.

I look down at my hands.

"Jonathan-" I hear Jace start.

And I shake my head.

"No." I say, looking up slowly, "No, he's right."

I look at Jonathan, my face empty of any emotion.

And he notices.

"Clary..." Jonathan says, "I'm so-"

"No." I shake my head, looking down slightly, "Don't say your sorry. You know that you are right."

And then I look up at him with a fierce gaze, "But here is where you're wrong."

"The reason why I have no friends is because of you." I shake my head, "You are so controlling that people are afraid to be my friend. Look at Jace! Look at this whole situation. You even have a problem with me leaving the house!"

"I only want you to be safe!" He yells back.

"You can do that while letting me live my life." I sigh.

"He is going to break your heart." He shakes his head.

"Then let him do that." I say, nearly pleading, "You can't protect me from the world. I need to experience some things."

"I..." Jonathan pauses, "You're... You're right."

"What?" I ask.

"I won't bother you about it." He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair.

"But if you break her heart," Jonathan looks at Jace, "I'll break you."

And then he walks out, leaving Jace looking slightly confused.

**_What do you guys think?_**

**_Good?  
_**

**_Anyway! I have an idea._**

**_I want to write a fanfic with a group of people. Including XCRunner16._**

**_So. Private Message me if you are interested._**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	26. Chapter 26

Jace looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asks, seeming excited.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. To get your mind off things." He lifts up one eyebrow.

I groan, staring at it.

"What?" He asks, making each eyebrow go up and down, "Something wrong?"

"Don't ever do that again." I look at him, but all I can notice are his eyebrows.

He laughs, "So is that a yes?"

"I'm leaning towards no." I bite my lip.

"Please?" He asks.

"Let me get a shower really quick." I stand up.

"It'll be cold. Just come on." He looks at me.

"I like cold." I grin, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"No, Elsa." Jace says, shielding his face, "Don't freeze my face."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Actually. If you freeze it then they can put it up in a museum." He smiles, "Freeze away."

"I'm getting a shower now." I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs.

I pass by Jonathan's room quickly as I step into my room.

I grab a button-up shirt with a tank top and jeans. I also grab some other things that I need.

I walk quickly into the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and get undressed quickly.

Within moments, I feel the cold water spray my face before it turns into a stream of water.

**_-Time Skip-_**

I step out of the shower quickly.

I dry off before getting dressed.

I walk towards the foggy mirror that opens and draw a few shapes.

I draw a diamond thing with L's on the top.

And then the fog slowly clears away as I draw.

I look up and see all swirly lines.

I shake my head.

And then I step out of the bathroom.

I throw my clothes into my hamper, and brush my hair with my brush in my room.

I quickly put up my hair into a sort-of-ponytail.

I walk downstairs to see Jace got changed into a clean shirt and jeans.

"Finally." He grins, "Took you long enough."

"Hush," I look up at him, "The Princess needs time to get dressed."

"Ah. Of course." Jace nods, "Well, Prince Charming was waiting for you."

"Oh? So you're Prince Charming now?" I laugh.

"I think that I like Prince hot-stuff better." He smiles.

I clear my throat.

"I mean... Prince Charming is fine." He looks up at his eyelevel as he says this.

"Sure." I turn away, "So where are you taking me?"

He shrugs, "Hmm... I guess you will just have to find out."

He then puts his arm around my back and lifts me up bridal-style.

"You seriously are as light as a feather." He says.

"Jace!" I yell.

I hear a shifting on the floorboards above me, like Jonathan is standing up, but then sitting back down.

I look up for a second, and so does Jace.

And then we look back at each other.

"Shhh..." Jace laughs lightly.

"I have to tell him where we are going." I say.

"I'll text him." Jace shakes his head.

And then he is taking me outside.

He walks up to his Mercedes and places me in the front seat.

He walks around the other side, getting in.

I look out the tinted window, looking up at the house window.

And I see Jonathan, staring at us.

I flinch.

"Okay." Jace says.

"Can we go?" I ask, tearing my gaze away from Jonathan's face.

That lacks any expression.

"Sure." Jace murmurs before he starts the car.

And then we drive off.

**_Do you guys like?_**

**_Remember to Private Message me about the story thing! _**

**_Anyway..._**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	27. Chapter 27

I finally look forward.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks, glancing at me before looking at the road.

"Nothing..." I murmur.

"Okay." Jace keeps his eyes on the road, "I think that you are going to like where I am taking you."

"Which is where?" I ask, turning towards him.

"We're almost there." Jace shakes his head.

I look at the window, noticing that it is clear.

"You like to keep things clean?" I ask, though it is more like a statement.

He nods.

I look at the seat, and the console.

All clean.

"It must have bugged you to be in my room." I mutter.

"No." He shakes his head, "I was only paying attention to you."

And then he looks at me and grins.

My heart melts slightly.

He turns his head back to the road.

After about five minutes of looking out the window, we pull into a parking lot.

I immediately look up.

"A movie?" I grin, "You must know me really well."

"I guess you could say that." He smiles.

"What movie?" I ask.

"Whatever you want to see." Jace opens up his door and comes around the other side to open mine.

"Hmm..." I sigh.

"How about Unfriended?" He asks.

"Isn't that... scary?" I get out of the car quickly.

"You'll be with me." He tilts his head.

"Fine." I murmur.

"Okay." He grins, putting his arm around me as we walk into the theater.

I suck in a breath, though I do it as quietly as I can.

**_Small Time Skip_**

After we get candy, popcorn and the tickets, we head towards our theater.

We walk quietly until we get to the theater.

He holds the door for me, and we get seats towards the center.

I put the popcorn down, and he puts the drinks down.

We both sit down, and I bite my lip as we wait for the movie to start.

There are few people around.

I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't be scared." He puts his arm around me.

"I'm not." I lie, biting my lip.

"Okay." He smiles.

And suddenly the lights dim, and the movie comes on.

I hear the door open, but I ignore it as I hear two people hurrying to sit down behind Jace and I.

And I hear a name called.

"Jonathan!" I hear a girl whisper.

And I shrug.

A lot of people are named Jonathan.

And then I focus on the movie.

_**So...?**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
